


Not That Kind of Girl.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bi Author, FTM Gerard Way, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Revenge Era, Trans Gerard Way, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: When Gerard has a bad experience with an interview it makes him have really bad dysphoria for the rest of the day and the next. Luckily his boyfriend Frank is there to make it better.





	Not That Kind of Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Can you believe that MCR has been my favorite band for the past 5 years and I'm just now writing an MCR fic? Wild man. Anyways, I'm not sure how to feel about this fic since it feels rushed to me, but whatever I guess. I normally don't like my own stuff which I think is quite normal. Also random - but my birthday is in 6 days??? In 6 days I am no longer going to be one of those scary teenagers that Gerard Way sings about. Sad times folks, sad times. 
> 
> title of the fic comes from the title of a My Chemical Romance song "Not That Kind of Girl" on the 10 year anniversary version of The Black Parade. 
> 
> Make sure to follow me on tumblr: www.ryanprettyboyross.tumblr.com

Gerard normally does not mind doing interviews. When it’s about the music or the shows he’s normally very okay with talking about those things in his life. But there are some things he is not very okay with talking about with other people, and most of those things are related to his gender. And how his gender is not the gender people think he is. And how he really should have told people about his real gender, but he hasn’t yet. So he does his best to make his gender his own while still being called a woman or girl. 

 

Right now his hair is long, but black and most of the time it is unwashed And greasy. During the show he paints his face with white face makeup to make him look like a ghost until the next hotel night. Sometimes there’s blood, sometimes there’s not. And sometimes it’s real blood. Most people still see his look as a “feminine” look with a dark twist or whatever, and he’s fine with that most of the time. Luckily a majority of the fans have gotten the idea that he’s trying to find a more androgynous look. The interviewer he had earlier did not though, and it made him re think his entire look for this entire era. He really thought he was making people think he was something more than a girl, but he was clearly wrong and it had really fucked him up afterwards. 

 

He didn’t had time to sulk after the interview though, because My Chem had a show straight afterwards. He made sure to touch Frank more, kiss him, and generally uped his stage presence a knot just so people can know, without actually being told. He is not a girl. Despite what the world tells them, and more importantly, what the world tells him. 

 

After the show the band was a sweaty hot mess and if there’s a shower near that you bit the person who’s first takes their sweet time. Everyone else generally waits around until the person who’s in is out, and Frank is currently on the couch not saying or doing much until he sees Gerard coming through the door. 

 

“Hey, Gerard, what’s up! What got you so touching during the show tonight?” Frank asked.   
Gerard walked to Frank’s spot on the couch and sat next to him on the left and slouched down and moved so he can put his head on Frank’s chest and disappear into his body. 

 

“That interview... it just. It really fucked with me is all.” Gerard sighed. His fingers found Frank’s side and moved up and down trying to distract himself from the conversation. 

 

“Oh... that’s all you say? Whatever happened during that interview much be pretty bad for you to act like this.” Frank responded while he carded his fingers through Gerard’s messy hair. 

 

“I guess... I just don’t want to talk about it because it made my dysphoria flair up right before the show.” 

 

“Ahhh... that’s why. What happened? You know you can tell me anything Gee.” Frank replied. 

 

“Basically, It was this interview for this indie magazine and all the questions were about being a woman in music and it just made me really uncomfortable and I couldn’t tell the interviewer why of course.” Gerard said, almost quietly. Embarrassed that he’s even so worked up from this. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Gerard. I hate that you don’t get a say with what you can and can’t talk about.” 

 

“Yeah...” 

 

“Do you want to talk to me about anything pacific that that interviewer said?” 

 

“Uh... no not really. And it’s not like they said anything bad or uncalled for it was just... the whole woman thing.” 

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Frank doesn’t, but he tries his best to put himself in Gerard’s shoes.

 

“I just... I just really thought I was doing my best with fooling people into thinking I was more than my assigned gender... and clearly I was wrong about that.” Gerard hates that there are tears coming out of his eyes right now, but what can he do really? 

 

“No, you aren’t Gee. You are making fantastic progress on your stage looks most people come up to me asking if you’re a boy or a girl.” Frank said with a smile.

 

“Wait, really!?” Gerard was shocked. He really wasn’t sure what people thought about him since he really didn’t look up what others say about him. He learned that early on. 

 

“Yeah, I just say it doesn’t matter, because it doesn’t at the end of the day.” Frank’s voice went soft and quite for a moment like he was trying to convince Gerard more that this statement is true than their fans. 

 

“You’re right... but it’s just. Ugh, I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know what?” 

 

“Like I want to be out to everyone including the public but I’m just... really scared and I beat myself up for beating so scared to come out fully.” Gerard is already out as bi and somewhat as genderqueer/nonbinary because he has stated he doesn’t mind people using they/them pronouns when referring to him.

 

“You think that can be part of what the next album is about? Killing a part of your old self?” 

 

“Or the entirety of who you once were... yeah I can try to put that in with the concept.” 

 

“Good... you still seem hesitate about this though.”

 

“I am... like... there aren’t really out musicians you know? Like Freddie never really had a coming out moment and everyone just figured out that Elton John was gay, but no one has done this before and I’m scared to mess it up and have it end everything.” 

 

“Well, I think that means something. That you’re the first person who’s brave enough to really be who you are and be loud about it.”

 

“You think?” Gerard shows a small smile to Frank, Frank smiles back. 

 

“Yeah. I think a bunch of kids are going to really appreciate it.”

 

“I hope so. I didn’t had anyone like me growing up so I guess it’s time for those kids to have someone to look up to.” 

 

“I think it’s going to be fine, Gee. People are going to start loving the same man that I do.” 

 

“Just not as much though.” Gerard laughs. 

 

“True, no one is going to love you as much as me. Not possible.” 

 

“Good.” Gerard pushes himself up enough to line himself with Frank’s face so he can kiss him. He slides his arm to Frank’s neck and Frank’s arms find their way to Gerard’s shoulders. They were trying to heat the kiss a bit before someone comes through the door and interrupt them. They stop and Gerard goes straight to the left of Frank on the couch. 

 

“Hey, dudes. Everyone is already ready to go if you want to leave and get to the hotel.” Mikey says.

 

“Oh, really? Okay, we’ll be at the bus in a minute Mikey.” Gerard replied. 

 

“Yeah, in a minute.” Frank said while trying to catch a breathe. 

 

“If you say so guys.” Mikey said and walked back to the bus. 

 

“I guess we should follow him then?” Gerard asked Frank with a subjective look. 

 

“I guess. Sleeping in a full bed with you doesn’t sound too bad I guess..”

 

“You guess?” Gerard asked while he got up from the couch. He walked to Frank to get him up and hold his hand. 

 

“Yeah, being able to sleep with my boyfriend in a full sized bed the entire night instead of cramped bunks is actually a rare thing for me as you should know.” 

 

“I actually don’t know. People tell me you have a girlfriend.” Gerard joked. 

 

“Well, I guess we have to change that do we?”

 

“Yeah, we do. But later though, I really would like a full night sleep with my boyfriend.” Gerard said as they finally made it to the bus. Gerard’s problems seemed to have moved out of his main train of thought, for now. Anyways.


End file.
